A Berserker's Wrath
by Chunk127
Summary: Sequel to The Bet and Changes Xander ends up in an alternate universe after fighting Glory.


Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon.

Berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura (Did they ever get off the boat yet?)

Blood+ is owned by Katsuji Morishita.

Punisher is owned by the people behind Mickey Mouse.

* * *

Xander had a good plan he thought rush the blond bimbo and put Dragonslayer right through her chest. Well he thought it was a good plan until Glory chucked Faith at him. Xander dropped the sword and Faith collided into him and they both hit the floor. He looked over and saw Amy, Jenny, and Tara hard at work with their spell. They need more time.

Xander looked down at Faith. "Are you OK?"

Faith just nodded as she rolled off him what would B think. "Five by Five Xan but we could really use a way to stop the hell skank."

Xander nodded in agreement especially considering what Glory's after he'll die first. "She won't let me close enough to stab her especially after last time."

Buffy got to her feet. "Maybe it doesn't have to be you wielding it."

Faith just smirked she always wanted to swing that slab of Iron after she saw some of the things Xander did with it. "I'll use it B."

Xander just picks up a discarded shotgun. "I'll try to give you a diversion."

* * *

Glory had Jonathon up by the throat. The little man pulled out a handgun with a suppressor and emptied a clip into the goddess' head but all the bullets bounced off. He just looked at the goddess' scarred face the only shot anyone ever got in on Glory was when they first met Xander tried to cut her head off but Glory had to hurry out of the way but Xander still got a cut across her face.

Glory feels a strong force hit her back and drops Jonathon. She feels the back of her dress and feels no less then 10 holes. She turns outraged at Xander. "You destroyed my dress you son of a…"

Glory was cut off as Xander shot her again unloading each buck shot he could into her. Glory just grabbed the gun and wrapped it around Xander's neck. "Say good night daddy." She throws him through the air and he crashes through a table in the living room.

Glory quickly turns around and catches Dragonslayer before Faith can cut her in two. "Now you guys are really pissing me off." Glory can see Buffy trying to rush up and throw Glory off balance. Glory swung the sword like a bat from her end and smashed Buffy into the wall and knocked Faith hard into it.

Glory just smirked and rubbed her hands getting her blood off them. "I warned you what would happen last time slay runt time to start the dying I'll start with the crier."

Xander shot to his feet and rushed her. "No!"

Xander rushed and Glory just wrapped her hand around his throat. Buffy also shot up on pure adrenaline when she heard what Glory planned to do but she was kicked by the goddess and knocked hard into the wall again. Tara and Amy rushed and dumped as far as Xander could see glitter over the goddess and the Black Swordsman/Carpenter extraordinaire.

Glory looked at the witches in raw anger. "That crap better come out of my hair."

Tara just clapped. "Descede"

Glory disappeared and Tara fell to the floor. Faith's eyes shot open Tara assured her that this spell was harmless guess not. "Tar"

Buffy got to her feet and approached Amy and Jenny. "What was that?"

Amy was winded that was a hard spell. "Teleportation spell still has some kinks to work out."

Buffy looked at her concern. "Where did you send her?"

Amy shrugged as she went to wake up Jonathon. "I don't know that's one of the kinks."

Buffy glared at her would have been nice to teleport her to a hell dimension considering what she wants from them.

Jenny was still feeling light headed that was a big spell. "Why didn't we just say 'consunde' and send her to another universe."

At this Xander disappeared being covered with the same whammy Glory was. Buffy's eyes shot out full of hatred for her watcher's wife. "Jennifer Giles where did you send Xander?"

Jenny just shrugged. "I-I don't know let's wake up my husband and find out."

* * *

Xander looked around wondering where everyone went he bent down to pick up his sword and sheathe it when he came back up everyone was gone. He looked around and saw a black leather duster on top of the railing is deadboy here? All the thoughts in Xander's head was cut off by one very familiar scream.

"Stop it...please...stop..."

Xander ran upstairs as if a man on fire that was Buffy's voice no chance in hell could he be wrong. He tries for the door but it's locked which isn't a problem for him as he easily kicks it in. He sees a sickening sight Spike attacking Buffy whom is in nothing but a robe. Xander can't get the image out of his head and one of Guts and Casca flashes into his eyes one sending him even further into a rage. He can protect her this time.

Xander grabs Spike by the scruff of his neck and smashes the vampire's head into the glass medicine cabinet. Before bringing his head down on the sink before pulling him out of the bathroom in a strangle hold and throwing him down the steps He catches up to him half way down and punches his face in a couple dozen times before throwing him down the rest.

The vampire got up feeling woozy. Where was this fire when the whelp found out he slept with Anya? Spike looks him over and sees the slab of Iron on his back. This isn't the whelp at least not his whelp anyway.

Spike quickly sees the look in his eyes and it's the same one from the other night this one has no quarrel in killing him and is about to. Spike does what he has to and kicks Xander in the groin before he can go on the attack again.

Xander is left sore…of all the dirty moves. He sees Spike hold his head for a minute and then bolt for the door. He won't get away not after what he tried to do. Xander pulled Dragonslayer straight down. Spike screamed in Agony as he was cut in half at the waist. Xander just pulled out a stake and staked him in the ribs and lungs a couple times before stabbing his heart in a rage.

Xander calms down and walks into Buffy's room and gets a change of clothes for her before going into the bathroom again. He walks in and gives Buffy the clothes. "So how did Spike pull a Jean Gray?"

Buffy looked at him confused. "Jean Gray?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah you know back from the dead. Not only that he got a get in the house free card."

Buffy just looked at him in confusion she really didn't need this right now. After she calms herself down she looks closer and realizes this isn't her Xander. Not to put down her Xander but this one is much more ripped and carries a much bigger presence. "Did you kill him?"

Xander just nodded. "Of course I killed him he was trying to rape my…your bite's on the wrong side." Xander rolled his eyes. Not again it can not have happened again. "I'm in another world aren't I?"

Buffy just nodded.

Xander rolled his eyes and groaned and put his arms up in overreacting. "Damn it! I am sick and tired of being a multiversal butt monkey."

Buffy just put her hands up over her mouth and snorted because she was trying to cover up a laugh at Xander's expense. Buffy just smiled that was the first time she laughed like that in a long time.

Xander just smirked seeing the gigawatt smile he got out of Buffy. "I'll be downstairs Buff you should get changed."

Xander went downstairs and as he was coming down he saw the front door open and he saw himself.

This world's Xander looked at his double on the steps. "Oh please don't tell me I got hit by Toth again."

Betverse Xander just looked at him in confusion. "Do I look like Hope and Faith to you?"

This universe's Xander nodded his head in understanding. "So alternate Universe?"

Xander nodded. "Can I just call you Harris? I have enough head aches in my life right now."

Harris just nodded in agreement. It must be really bad that this doesn't freak him out anymore. Harris' playful and satirical nature disappeared when he saw Spike's jacket. "Son of a bitch"

Harris went to go upstairs but Xander knows the look on his face and grabs his arm. "Don't, just leave her alone for now. Whatever she did with Spike before it's over now."

Harris just glared at his double. "You have no clue what's going on with Buffy and Spike."

Xander just looked at his double's eyes. She was sleeping with Spike oh this world sucks. "I know full well and believe me it's over tonight." He walked over to the pile of dust and took his stake out of it. "I killed him for it."

Harris just feels giddy he thinks the word is. "Spike is dead. Has it ever occurred to you maybe I wanted to be the one that killed him."

"Spike attacked me alternate Xander fought back and killed him." Buffy said coming down the stairs in red pants and a white shirt.

Xander sighed. "Yes I killed Spike I'm more interested though in what happened to my…his face."

Harris felt his face. "Geeks were at the Bronze. insults were thrown followed closely by punches. I'll deal."

Buffy just looked at him. "Are you OK?"

Harris nodded. "I'll live but Warren's gone mighty mouse emphasis on might."

Buffy just looked at him. "I'll deal with that later right now I'm more interested in the two of you this never ends well. I called everyone they should be here soon."

* * *

Xander, Buffy, and Harris are all having the last of Spike's beer. Harris just looked at the sword leaning on the wall how does his double swing that in battle. Harris' thoughts are cut off by Anya coming through the door. Anya looks at the two of them. "Oh I see the grand plan here Xander tries to get me back with a Toth three way."

Xander spits his beer out creating a fountain effect and Harris just covers his head in his hands and mutters. "AU Me I am so sorry about this."

Buffy just smiles this is a nice little distraction from everything. "That Xander is from another dimension."

Anya looks over the new Xander he's more muscularly then her Xander it should have been a dead giveaway…especially with that gold ring on his finger. "I should have known he had the guts to go through with it. So do we have any spawn in your world?"

"Spawn?" Xander asked the stranger.

"Children" Anya filled in. "Or were you a gutless worm like joke boy here?"

Harris just smiled looking at Xander's face he recognizes it instantly. It's his 'hey…you' face that he makes while he's trying to figure out her name. He almost feels sorry for Anya was there a him in any universe that treated Anya right. "Ahn I don't think he knows you."

Anya looked at him and saw his face she saw it on her Xander's face enough to know what it meant. "Man nobody loves me."

The door opened again and this time Xander saw a young brunette teenager entered the house. Dawn looked around and saw two Xanders. One very ripped and built.

"Hi you're so much prettier than our Xander." Dawn says with a smile Harris recognizes she's crushing on him.

Xander just gives a crooked smile at her he figures he won't be around long enough to do any damage anyway and he won't cheat on Buffy. "Thank you"

Buffy gets up and walks to the kitchen. "Dawn, can I talk to you for a minute." She needs to tell her what happened to Spike.

Harris and Anya watch the two Summers girls go to the kitchen. They turn around and look at Xander. Both realize he looks like crap.

"Wow, you haven't had that reaction since the syphilis." Anya quipped. "I'm Anya by the way."

Xander weakly nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Harris just looked at Xander. "Bud you OK."

Xander shakes his head pale as a ghost. "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

Back in the Betverse Buffy was pacing around the floors a nervous wreck. Why is all this bad stuff falling on her? Just when it looks like they catch a break the spell takes Xander away from her.

Faith looked at her she was a nervous wreck. "B you just need to chill OK. You gotta let Mr. and Mrs. English Channel in there do their jobs."

Buffy nods and looks at the ring on her finger. "I know it's just as soon as mom got on the mend. Xander is now missing and to top it off he took Dragonslayer with him so if Glory comes back we have no way to protect Dawn."

Faith just sat Buffy down. "B, you know each one of us will fight to the last before that happens."

"I can't lose him." Buffy answered. "He was the one I leaned on when I let him and understood when I couldn't."

Tara just looked at her. The witch is full of guilt. "I-I'm sorry Buffy. I-I-If I didn't cast that spell."

"Glory would have killed him and be one step closer to Dawn you have nothing to apologize for." Buffy finished.

Faith just looks into Tara's eyes. She hates what her family did to her and will always think back nostalgically to beating the crap out of them. "See Tar no big deal besides if things get really bad we can call in the fang gang."

"Are they coming?" Puck asks as he flies downstairs. Right behind him is Joyce carrying down a nine month old baby girl in her arms.

Buffy gets up in a smile and takes the baby girl off her mother. "Did she give you any trouble?"

Joyce shakes her head no. "Perfect angel as always…Cherub not vampire."

Buffy cradles the baby in her arms she has Buffy's blonde hair and hazel green eyes but Xander's nose and smile. "Hey Dawnie, I'm going to bring daddy home OK I promise."

* * *

Back in the other universe Xander was done puking not the best response but you'd be freaked out too if the teenaged version of your daughter was crushing on you. Harris was just patting him on the back.

"You're not dying are you?" Harris asked.

Xander glared at him. Was he always such an idiot before Halloween? "I'm fine…so Dawn any bad things?"

"Bad things?"

Xander nodded. "You know brittle bones, blood problems, asthma."

Harris shrugged. "Healthy as the monks made her."

Xander just rested besides the toilet and caught his breath. "So, any ideas on how to break a crush?"

Harris nodded. "Kiss Buff"

Xander rolled his eye he can't cheat on his Buffy everyday he wonders how he was lucky enough to still be with her. "Plan B?"

* * *

Both Xanders came down stairs after insuring the other scoobies he was OK Xander went to the kitchen with Buffy. Xander didn't know how to start so he just did. "So, how long have you been out of that waiting room between lives?"

Buffy just looked at him confused. "What?"

"The white place the calm nature how you just know everyone's OK."

Buffy's eyes lit up in shock. "You've been in heaven?"

Xander pouted. "Yeah heaven"

"Since October, all this time later it still gets worse." Buffy answered.

Xander nodded in understanding he has the memories of Guts in that place. "It will get better but it won't go away completely."

Buffy just laughs "You have no idea how screwed up our lives have been."

Xander just takes a seat and pulls out the ice cream from the freezer. Buffy's coping method. "Try me."

Buffy shrugs well she did warn him and he got the ice cream out. "Willow was a mystical junkie, our Xander left Anya at the alter, Dawn's a total klepto. And I've been sleeping with Spike."

Xander just shrugs. "You hit a rough spot you should have seen how screwed up we all were after Halloween's night of the living costumes. Do you want to hear about it?"

"Ice cream first" Buffy decides. They both take a scoop for themselves as Willow and Tara enter. Buffy smiles seeing that the two Wicca are back together. It takes Xander a couple minutes to see this Willow. She's so innocent and not held down by the hunger or being a vampire with a soul hounded endlessly by minions of the idea of evil or as they're called now lawyers.

Willow smiles as she comes in. "So you're the sexy Xander Dawn told us about."

Xander just put up a wedding ring. "Also a married one."

Willow looked the ring over. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"You" Xander answered as he kissed her on the cheek.

Willow just turned to Tara she just got her back. "I-I-It's not me. I know I cheated on another boyfriend/girlfriend with him but I swear it's not me."

Buffy and Tara just looked at Xander who's doing all he can not to laugh. Tara just held her. "Willow he's just being Xander no matter what universe he's in."

At that Xander breaks down laughing. "I'm sorry Will I just can't play tricks on you anymore in my world." That was the truth when she's not in LA she's always able to listen to his heartbeat so she always knows when he's up to something.

Willow just pouts at her friend from another universe. "It's fine besides I'm having a good day." She says as she kisses Tara."

Xander stood mouth in awe and shock Willow's gay here he never saw that one coming.

Buffy saw Xander's expression. "Are you OK in there Xander?"

Xander just nods his head not able to take his eyes off the sight. "It's just a really...really big difference from my world."

"Really" Willow asked out of curiosity. "What kind of big difference?"

Xander was scratching the back of his head. "Well in my world you're kind of married with twin girls."

It was now Willow's turn to stand there in shock. "Wha...Who's the father?"

Xander just smirked. "Deadboy"

Buffy was shocked. "Angel can't have kids he's a vampire and…a eunuch."

Xander smirked. "Well we fixed the curse and bound his soul to him for good. Giles cashed in a favor from a mage. Apparently he hooked him up with his wife." Xander turned to Willow. "As for the kids well if Angel didn't knock you up when he did you would have fallen into a 25 year coma if not longer."

Willow just smiled. "So Angel saved my life."

"Yeah by knocking you up" Xander replied. "Fracking brilliant."

Buffy just looked at Xander. "Don't tell me you still hate him in your world."

Xander shakes his head no as he turns to Willow. "I could never repay Angel for what he's done for you Will. Also you guys kind of made me the twins' godfather."

Buffy smiled in joy even if it's not really her. "I'm their godmother aren't I?"

Xander just nodded.

Dawn rushed into the room. "Guys something's happening in the living room."

* * *

Dawn goes in and witnesses a green swirling portal open up. Out of the portal is another Buffy this one holding a baby in her arms. Buffy turned around and the portal closed.

Buffy sees the Scoobies a brunette teenager and some blond woman staring at her. "So you guys wouldn't have any extra Xanders lying about would you?"

This Universe's Buffy comes in with Xander, Willow and Tara. Xander just lets out a breath of relief seeing his two favorite girls.

Xander stared at the scene. "Buffy what are you doing here? And why did you bring the baby?"

Buffy looked at him. "I came here to bring you back. Jenny had to use your blood to open a portal and the only one that could get through was someone who had your blood mainly her."

Xander takes the baby who practically pounces into his arms and gently kisses the new Buffy. "Hey Dawnster you miss your daddy."

"Daddy!" The teenage Dawn screamed.

Betverse Buffy turned to Xander. "So who are all these people?"

Xander went to the completely different people first. "Well the blond girl is named Anya apparently I was going to marry her but…" Xander turned to Harris. "Why didn't you marry her?"

"I was afraid of the future saw a side of me I didn't like." Harris answered.

Xander instantly understood well he did once. Tony Harris isn't that scary when you smash a bottle into his head. "You were afraid you'd be like dad."

"Weren't you?" Harris asked.

Xander shakes his head no. "I haven't seen mom and dad since junior year. Giles took me in." No chance in hell is he letting them near Dawn.

Betverse Buffy just smiled at her double. "So who's going by Summers?"

Buffy just smirked "That would be you."

Summers just smiled and shakes her hand. Buffy is stopped in her tracks and sees a ring just like Xander's. "Oh my god Xander married you and D-Dawn is."

Summers smiled watching Xander rock Dawn to sleep. "Our daughter"

The teenage Dawn just smiled. "You two are my parents in your world that is so cool…Um this might sound weird but can I hold myself."

Xander carefully instructs her how to hold her arms out and places the sleeping baby in Dawn's arms Buffy felt faint she might collapse at any moment here.

Summers just looked over her double. "So who are you dating here?"

Buffy really didn't want to say it but she looks her double over. "Well until your husband killed him it was Spike."

Summers face dropped. "Spike, William the bloody…Spike."

Buffy just looked at her. "Hey it's not our first time with a vampire."

Summers felt her jaw drop. "You slept with vampires as in plural more than one."

Buffy was just set to scream to the heavens until she saw the mark on her neck. "Don't act innocent I see Angel's love bite on you."

Summers held her neck. "This was Willow I was saving her life."

Willow just looked at the two. "So what happened that led to the family life for you two?"

Summers smiled. "I'd love to tell you Will but…" She reached for something in her pocket but couldn't find it. "Oh no"

Xander turned to his wife. "What is it?"

"Dawn played throw and go." Summers answered. "And she used the spell ingredients to do it."

"What's a throw and go?" Anya asked.

Tara smiled. "It's when a baby takes something from the person holding it and throws it so they'd have to go get it. S-so are you stuck here now?"

Xander shakes his head. "Just for another couple hours until Willow gets in from LA. Guess we have the time now."

* * *

They made a makeshift crib for baby Dawn and they started sharing stories The master was pretty much untouched which left Summers realizing what happened. "What did you guys go as on Ethan's Halloween?" Summers asked.

"A ghost" Willow answered.

"A soldier" Harris answered.

"17th century girl" Buffy answered.

Xander stood mouth open somewhere between awe and shock. "Holy crap it was the bet."

Summers just smiled now forever grateful they had that teenage moment. "Hard to believe one night can change your life so much."

Buffy nodded. "You should know that already from meeting Merrick."

Summers nodded in agreement if she hadn't met Merrick well she'd rather not think about it.

Buffy wanted to know how she ended up with Xander. "So what was this bet?"

Summers turned to Buffy. "Did you have that sorority party with Cordelia here?"

Buffy nodded one lie and she got a night with Cordelia and drugged for her trouble. "Ugh reptile boy and cross dressing Xander I'll never forget that."

"Hey we're trying to repress that." Xander and Harris objected damn rich brats.

Summers just smiled it's nice to know he's still Xander judging by the stereo answer. She looks back on the three years they've been together. "Well anyway the three of us made a bet about how long it would take me to hunt reptile boy. I won of course."

Harris and Willow knows how this one goes. "What did you make us do?"

Summers smiled. "I got to pick out your costumes for Halloween. I dressed up my Xander and Willow in what I thought was just a knight and a catholic school girl."

Dawn snorted at the picture in her head. "You dressed Willow as a catholic schoolgirl tell me you took pictures."

Summers took it back from here. "And in the traditional Sunnydale get up the costumes took over. I ended up dressing Xander as the Black Swordsman Guts."

Harris just smirked seeing his geek streak pay off. "From Berserk I love that show except for the last episodes when Cas...ow." Harris was rubbing his shoulder because Xander just punched it.

"Not a word." His double warned.

Summers interrupted the two. "Anyway Xander dressed as Guts and I ended up dressing up Willow as a vampire called Saya."

Willow looked at Summers at the time it sounds like something Buffy would so. Dress her sexy and get her out of her shell. "So what did you go as?"

"17th century girl" Summers answered. "Long story we got stuck in the costumes and Willow killed Spike and Xander took a spear for me just before reality came back."

Harris just smiled turning to Willow. "You are my goddess."

"No, I'm not I'm in recovery." Willow answered.

"S-so what happened when the spell was broken?" Tara asked

Xander shrugged. "Well the story of Berserk it's real. I know because me and the Hawaiian punch guy over there are reincarnations of Guts."

"Hey" Harris objected as he looked him over. "I knew that sword looked familiar."

Willow was nervous but asked. "W-what happened to me?"

Summers just looked at her. "You're a very powerful Wicca in this world right?"

Willow just nodded. "I overdosed…but I'm getting better."

Summers started to explain. "Even before you made a pencil float you had great magic potential in you. Ethan's spell used that to transform you into the vampire permanantly."

Willow's eyes shot out. "I wasn't skanky, evil, and kind of gay was I."

Summers laughed and shakes her head. "No, though you did attack Harmony and was scared you well you know." She decides to change the subject since it was Drusilla that did it anyway. "But mainly you made the best of it and started things with Angel after I ended things with him Halloween night when I realized he kept some things from me. First you learned how to be a vampire with him, then you had coffee, then dates, then you fell in love with him and went to college in LA so you can be near him Doyle, Oz, and Cordy." She unfolds a picture from her wallet and gives it to Willow. The witch looks at the picture and sees her and Angel each holding a little girl with Willow's red hair and Angel's brow. "Then you two wacky vampires got married after Doyle died and had twin girls named Katherine and Jessica named after Angel's sister and Jessie."

Harris brought up what he thought was a valid point mainly just to get the image of Willow and Deadboy bumping uglies out of his head. "Wait how did you guys kill the Judge no soldier no rocket launcher?"

Xander looked around. "Jonathon, do you have one of him in this universe?"

Harris just nodded. "He's one third of the big bad we're dealing with right now."

Xander's mouth just formed a perfect O. "Oh that's bullcrap! You guys have to fight nerds while we get stuck trying to land a blow on the god of skanks."

Buffy makes a note to give their new friends some things before they leave.

Xander looks at everyone. "Anyway Jonathon dressed up like the Punisher and thanks to Buffy stopping me from being a soldier, Johnny was able to use the gun to become the Punisher for the night. Using the Punisher knowledge we were able to steal a tank and shoot the judge with it."

Dawn smiled. "All our jobs would be so much easier if we had a tank. So what did you guys do about Angelus?"

"Willow captured him at the mall that night and Buffy brought him in after killing Drusilla." Xander answered.

Buffy was doing the math. "If you guys caught Angel at the mall then that means Ms. Calendar…"

"Married Giles shortly after graduation." Summers answered she was the maid of honor and Xander was the best man. She looks down at the ring on her hand best surprise Xander ever gave her. "Ended up being a double wedding."

Buffy smiled happy some version of her watcher got the girl. "So what did you guys do about Faith and the Mayor?"

Xander just smirked. "Well…Jonathon blew the Mayor's head off with a shotgun on Halloween so there wasn't much to worry about there. As for Faith what about Faith she's different then Buffy but she's a good friend her Tara and Giles are Dawn's godparents?"

Buffy's mouth was left wide open but then it hit her. "No Angel trauma I'm guessing you were actually there for her and opened up to her."

Summers just nods. "Also Xander being a ruthless killing machine in his past and Willow almost killing Harmony was able to help get her through her friendly fire accident. Though we honestly didn't know if she would be OK again until she met Tara on patrol one night. I think its an opposites attract thing."

Willow just put her hands up. "I'm sorry but I refuse to believe Ms. Skeezy slut bomb who goes I'm all five by five could end up with Tara I refuse to believe she'd give up boys."

Summers just smirked. "Her exact words to me were that if all girls kissed like Tara screw stick."

Harris just smiled remembering what Faith was like. "You know I'd love to see your universe's version of Tara's 20th birthday."

Xander just smirked as the day played through his head. "She whooped her brother and her cousin we got the whole thing on tape. Also if you got a problem with Tara and Faith. I'll have my Buffy beat you up."

Buffy and Summers both just laughed. Buffy knows that if there's anyone that can reach the good side of Faith it would be Tara who'd never screw anyone over unless for a really good reason.

Buffy just asked. "So what about the initiative?"

Summers smiled looking at her little girl. "We had Xander infiltrate the commandos they showed interest in him in high school. That was the plan anyway. The plan however did not involve me and Xander getting locked in a sexy poltergeist for hours on end with no protection. We did it more that day then our honeymoon."

Buffy remembered that. "Oh yeah I got stuck in that with Riley."

Summers continued her story not believing this Buffy dated GI sexist douche like Faith had. "Anyway shortly after we had Will shatter Adam I filled out like a balloon and a week later I gave birth to this little miracle after 13 hours of agonizing fake labor. God damn monks couldn't give me a fake memory of an epidural."

Xander rolls his eyes he'd feel compassion for her if it was real labor but she's still trying to milk it. "You broke my fake hands sweetie You're not the only one who has a beef with them. But we'd do it all the same."

Willow went through Summers' wallet and found a picture of Jonathon and Amy. "Are these two scoobies?"

Summers nods. "Yup kind of ran into a situation with a guy called Rack after Amy ratted herself to get away from a fire."

"What kind of situation?" Dawn asked.

"A violent one" Xander answered. "Rack probably never had swords and guns at his throat at the same time. Got him to de rat Amy in a hurry."

Xander and Summers turn around and feel it the portal will be opening soon. Xander gathers Dawn out of the crib and wraps her in his arms.

Buffy runs upstairs and comes back down with a giant hammer and an envelope that she gives to Summers.

Summers spins it around and gets a grip on it. "What is this?"

Buffy smiles. "It's a troll weapon its how we beat mistress of the skanks in our world. Is mom still alive?"

Summers nods. "She just got out of surgery."

Buffy panics. "OK you have to get her to the hospital as soon as you get back. Promise me."

"I promise." Summers replied wondering why Buffy was scared.

Buffy gave her double the envelope. "You give this to Angel and Willow next time you see them OK."

Xander and Summers said goodbye to everyone and the portal opened and they walked through it.

* * *

Willow turned to Tara. "Well that was an interesting day."

Tara just nods. "I hope those two can stop Glory in their world."

Buffy remembers the smiles they had when they looked at their child. "Considering how much they loved their Dawn I have no doubt they will."

Dawn just smiled. "I was a baby. It was cool to see a real me as a baby."

Anya just rolls her eyes unable to deal with the sight she had seen what does Buffy have that she doesn't. "I can't deal with this." She teleports out showing her vengeance form.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "When did she become a vengeance demon again?"

Willow just fake yawned and pulled Tara upstairs. "We can figure that out tomorrow."

Dawn went to bed too. Harris took Spike's black duster. "So what do I do with this?"

Buffy shrugged. "Good Will I guess."

Harris just nodded. "So are you OK? You know with Spike..."

Buffy just looked at Harris. "I don't know. It's god it was just so screwed up."

Harris just laughed. "I think we both screwed up lately. Want to go out for drinks talk work from there to get back to us?"

Buffy just laughed. "You look like you just got out of a cage match. Don't think drinking is a good idea right now."

"Oh shut up. The alcohol will disinfect me…from the inside." Harris said in shock realizing where he heard that line before.

Buffy looked at him. "Xander are you OK?"

Harris just nods and leads Buffy out the door leaving the TV on.

"In a bizarre case that can only be described as suicide by cop Warren Mears is dead tonight of multiple gunshot wounds. Mears was robbing the pay truck of a local carnival when the police arrived. Mears approached the cops even after repeated warnings and they opened fire. The only thing found in Mears possession was two shattered crystal balls destroyed when the cops opened fire. Andrew Wells was arrested for robbery while crying over Mears body."

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Notes

I wrote this as a sort of fill in the gap between Changes and I've killed Gods Before.


End file.
